Avatar Korra's Reconnection
by Muhammad Sban
Summary: Korra is starting to reconnect with her past lives. With Tenzin and Team Avatar working Day-in Day-out to repair and expand from the aftermath of Kuvira's attack on Republic City, it is hard to find extra time to meditate. Meanwhile, a new threat is rising from the Fire Nation. (DISCONTINUED, Lack of motivation)
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to do a FanFiction on this for quite awhile, It's long overdue.**

Korra was walking through a rock formation. It seemed familiar to Korra but she couldn't grasp her finger on it. She looked up. Avatar Aang was standing there in the Avatar State. He was taking away someone's bending. Was that the FireLord? She tried to Airbend herself up. She fell to the ground. Her bending didn't work.

"Am I in the Spirit World",Korra questioned out loud. She climbed up the rock. When she reached the top Aang was finished with taking away Ozai's bending.

"W-what",Ozai said, weakly,"What did you do to me."

"I took away your FireBending, you can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else, ever again",said Aang, firmly. Suddenly, Aang appeared in front of her, but it was the grown up Aang.

"Y-Y-O-Go-Fir-Fire-Nat-Nati-Naton-FireNation-G-Get Z-z-zuko-A-z-ul-trying-destr-Republic,",said The Grown Up Aang blinking out. Suddenly, Korra was sitting up in her bed. She was living in Air Temple Island. She was helping to expand Republic City and help the very small repair group repair the buildings. Kuvira's attack was four months ago but it still was devastating to the city. They were still working on repairs. Korra would go tell Tenzin about her dream about Aang. She walked into the kitchen, where Pema was cooking some food.

"Well you're up early",said Pema.

"I had a dream, I need to talk to Tenzin",said Korra,"Do you know where he is?"

"He's probably in the City now",said Pema,"He's there from early morning to late night."

"Well the city is in such disrepair that it is kind of crucial to have Tenzin there",said Korra,"He helps the repair team clean up some of the rubble on the streets and with his help the repair team has never been better."

"Korra, can you talk to me about your dream",said Pema.

"Sure",said Korra,"I saw Aang, he was taking away the FireLord's bending and then his grown up self appeared in front of me, he said something like 'go fire, get Zuko, Azul try destroy Republic', Do you know what that is."

"Well Zuko was one of Avatar Aang's best friends",said Pema,"So maybe Go Fire is go to the Fire Nation and get Zuko but I don't know what Azul try destroy Republic is."

"Thank you Pema",said Korra. Was there another threat? Korra left to the city. Mako and Bo Lin where creating a raft out of earth. Mako's arm had healed.

"Hey Korra",Mako exclaimed,"I bet Bo Lin and I can get to the other side of the water in this raft before you can with your WaterBending."

"Ha, Challenge accepted",said Korra. Asami walked out.

"I'm going to with Mako and Bo Lin in their boat",said Asami.

"3-2-1-Go",Korra counted down loudly. Mako, Bo Lin, and Asami sped off as Korra made a swirl of Water and blasted fire behind her. Mako blasted fire behind their boat. Korra entered the Avatar State and used airbending to shoot herself in front of their boat. She exited the Avatar State.

"Haha",said Korra as she jumped onto the land.

"Darn",said Bo Lin as he pulled up to the dock. They got off and walked towards the construction site. When they got there Tenzin was clearing an extremely large pile of rubble.

"Korra, I am glad to see you",said Tenzin,"Can I have some help."

"Sure",said Korra as she entered the Avatar State and lifted the rubble with Tenzin. Bo Lin removed a large piece of concrete and dug a deep hole.

"Put it down here",said Bo Lin. Korra and Tenzin let go. It all fell neatly into the hole. They closed it off.

"Tenzin, I need your help",said Korra,"I had a dream and I need to talk to you about it."

"Sit down Korra, tell me about your dream",said Tenzin.


	2. Chapter 2

"So in my dream I was myself and I was walking through a rocky formation. Then I looked up and saw Aang. I climbed the rock. He was…. taking away Fire Lord Ozai's bending. Then he appeared in front of me as his grown up self. He said something along the lines of 'Go Fire, Get Zuko, Azul try destroy Rep'. That's all I could make out, any ideas on what it means",said Korra.

"Well I can take a pretty good guess and say that Go Fire Get Zuko means go to the Fire Nation and get Zuko",said Tenzin,"But then Azul try destroy rep, I have no clue."

"Well then I'll go to the Fire Nation",said Korra,"But it still says Azul try destroy rep."

"I don't understand that part",said Tenzin,"But promise me that you'll be careful Korra, someone is trying to destroy something."

"OK I promise",said Korra. Korra went and prepared a boat. It was a ship. One similar to the one she used to get to Republic city in the first place. When she had loaded all the luggage Asami, Mako, and Bo Lin came behind her holding their bags.

"Tenzin told us you were going to the Fire Nation",said Mako.

"And we wanted to come with",said Asami.

"Really, are you sure",said Korra.

"Yes, of course, this also a chance for me and Mako to find out where our mom comes from",said Bo Lin, unable to contain his excitement,"I've told Opal I'm going on a vacation so I've said goodbye."

"Alright then",said Korra, a smile entering her face,"let's go to the Fire Nation, I've only been there once before, when I was attacked by the dark spirit where I met Avatar wan." They boarded the boat. The new Team Avatar was taking a trip. A trip to the Fire Nation.


	3. Chapter 3

Avatar Korra steered the boat out of the Republic City bay. After she had set the clear path, she went downstairs and went to sleep.

—-

Avatar Korra looked around she was no longer in the boat she was in the Fire Nation. The sky was red. She then saw a blast of lightning flying into the sky over the horizon. She ran up to the top of the hill. She looked into the mountain. There Korra saw master Katara dueling a Firebender. Zuko was on the floor injured. A blue flame emerged from the firebender when Katara tried to heal Zuko. It blew up in her face. The girl Firebender blasted Lightning at her. She kept spamming Katara with blue fire. When she chased after Katara she ran and found a chain. She grabbed it and then brought water down around her and the FireBender and froze it. Katara thawed herself and tied the chain around the Firebender. Then, Katara ran and healed Zuko. Then Aang and Roku appeared. They spoke.

"Azul, Great Grandaught of me",said Roku.

"Azul Zuk, sis",said Aang,"Azul buildin' last stand against rep, bin lockd up for whole life-." He cut off. They both fazed out. Kyoshi and Kuruk appeared behind them but before either of them could say something, they faded. Korra then woke up.

—-

"So you're saying you've had another one of these dreams",said Mako.

"Yes",said Korra,"Whoever 'Azul' is, we know she is a Firebender and can bend blue Fire and lightning."

"I don't know any blue Firebender, I didn't even know that was a thing",said Mako,"All though I wish I was a blue Firebender."

"Apparently she is building a last stand against whatever 'rep' is",said Korra.

"Well look on the bright side",said Bo Lin, cheerily,"You might actually be reconnecting with your past lives."

"Ya, I also saw the three avatars before Aang",said Korra,"Roku said 'Azul great grandaught of me', which I assume means she is the great granddaughter of Roku."

"What did the other two Avatars say",questioned Asami.

"Kuruk and Kyoshi",said Korra,"They said nothing, they fazed out."

"That's odd",said Mako. They walked up to the top of the ship. They saw the vast ocean ahead of them.

—-

"Ok right now we are on a direct path to the Fire Nation",said Mako,"We should be there by noon tomorrow, but we should all get some sleep now." They all went downstairs.

"I think I will have another one of these dreams tonight",said Korra,"I'm kind of... hoping, I want to reconnect and learn more about Azul."

"I don't think Azul is the actual name",said Mako. They went to sleep.

—-

Standing in front of Korra was Avatar Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen, Tzeno, Uru, Imiq, Jamphel and Lua.

"We're starting to reconnect Korra",said Aang in an almost clear voice,"There a few more things we need to do before we can fully reconnect but that is beside the point."

"I want to know who Azul is",said Korra.

"Ah yes, Azul is what you've been hearing, her real name is Azula",said Aang,"and she is Zuko's psychopathic Sister."

"So does that mean that Zuko is Roku's-",said Korra.

"Yes, he is my great grandson",said Roku.

"After Sozin's comet Azula went insane",said Aang,"Zuko locked her up in an institution, she was let out to help him find their mother, Ursa, Azula then came back and she was Locked up in the institution again—." He started blinking.

"I've t-told you all you need to know about Azula's past, she is now an old woman, she is still insane in the head, but she is gathering support, she wants to make one last attack in her life, she wants to attack the Republic, and kill Zuko."

"Who are her followers",questioned Korra.

"When she attacked Ba Sing Se, her followers were the Dai Lee, I assume she will go for them since Wu got them out of Ba Sing Se, and probably some people who thought that Ozai was a good FireLord",said Aang. He faded out. They all did. Korra woke up back into reality.

—-

"Azula is Zuko's psychopathic Sister",said Korra,"She's gaining power again, she must've escaped the institution, she has some followers."

"So that's why he told you to get Zuko",said Mako,"To take down Azula."

"I don't know why we need Zuko",said Korra,"Maybe to face Azula and we can take on her followers."

"But What is rep",said Mako?

"We'll Rep could mean multiple things, but the thing that makes most sense is Republic",commented Asami.

"But... if she's attacking the city",said Korra.

"The City could have more damage inflicted",finished Mako.

"Then the repair efforts would be problematic",said Korra,"We can't let the city be damaged any more."

"Land Ho",exclaimed Bo Lin and he dragged Mako to the edge of the boat,"Look Mako, where mom grew up."


End file.
